ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Tiga Tiga Statue Trio.jpg Tiga revives.png|Tiga revives Ultraman Tiga revive.png|Ultraman Tiga awakened TIGA 2.jpg TIGA 1.jpg TIGA 3.jpg Nice_Tiga.png tumblr_m99hdhWVD81r9l7xlo1_500.jpg Tiga ohh...jpg Tiga_ready.png Tiga.jpg Peepar Tiga.png Tiga stance.png Tiga's fighting.png Tiga's changes type.png Ultrmn Tg pwr tp.png powa type.JPG Power Tiga.png shiuwauchy.JPG urutoraman taig.JPG ftigl.JPG|Tiga fighting Golza Golza I.jpg Golza II.jpg MELBA-GOLZA.jpg Tiga vspoer tigfsdd.JPG|Ultraman Tiga Power Type vs. Gakuma Kyriod_IV.jpg GIRANBO I.png|Tiga Fighting Gilanbo Tiga New Retsuden 1.png Tiga getting owned.png Those must be big graves.png This is beautiful.png Snugggels.png Tiga suffering .png Tiga is cute too.png Sakunaoni-0.jpg SAKUNAONI.jpg Golza fire v Tiga.png FIRE GOLZA I.jpg Tiga New Retsuden 8.png Tiga Power Type vs Goldras.jpg Goldras v Ultraman Tiga.png|Tiga vs. Goldras Tiga gardi evil.jpg Evil Tiga III.jpg Evil Tiga I.jpg Kyrieloid III.jpg Kyrieloid I.jpg Kyrieloid II.jpg Taraban v Tiga.png Tiga vs Bizaamo.jpg 1337431594139.jpg Bloadcast img tiga-remaster.jpg Tiga v Leilons.png 3f8d71543df2bf13e88d08d932e93c9a.jpg Tiga Power Type vs Goldras.jpg Gagi tiga.jpg 141143696582.jpg Tiga_ultraman_hand_shake.png|Tiga and Ultraman shake hands 1513326 10201455778466262 1272058854 n.jpg Zoiger_tiga.jpg|Tiga Sky Type vs Zoiger Tiga_ready_to_go.png Gatanozoa-1.jpg Tiga_vs_gananzoa_tentechal.png|Tiga vs Gatanzoa Tiga kick.png Tiga Power Type vs Gathanozoa.jpg GATANOZOA II.jpg Gatanozoa-0.jpg Gatanozoa and Ultraman Tiga.jpg Tiga vs Gatanozoa.jpg Tiga_Glit.png Gilter tiga.png Tiga Glttr.jpg Tiga New Retsuden 2.png Tiga finished Gatanothor.png Tiga New Retsuden 3.png Tiga New Retsuden 4.png Tiga New Retsuden 5.png Tiga New Retsuden 6.png Tiga New Retsuden 7.png Tiga changes to Power Type to face Gatanozoa.png Tiga's Ranbalt Light Bomb.png|Ranbalt Light Bomb Tiga's Delacium Light Stream.png|Delacium Light Stream Tiga's Zepellion Ray.png|Zepellion Ray Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant Dogouf vs. Tiga.png Dogouf-0.jpg Large.jpg Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light 72709701e91d43d3d7c25a6f348ffba6.jpg|The Return of Tiga tigadina40.jpg|Tiga Saving Dyna TIga & Dyna Strong.png 3943e396_640.jpg Img 1208924 37063125 29.jpg Tiga & Dyna.png Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace 1186e70dd0cd833c748c974e17503b35.jpg 7b17195f394e43ad77964ecbf04a741c.jpg 20130213014825b19.jpg 20120408032301784.jpg|Tiga & Dyna after saving the children 201204080322285b0.jpg|Tiga vs Scylla 143283929522698.jpg Tiga & Dyna.jpg Tiga Dyna & Gaia Supreme.jpg Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Whowch.jpeg Tiga Dark The Final Odyssey.png|Tiga Dark Tiga Dark becomes Tiga Tornado.png|Tiga Tornado Tiga finishes Darramb.png Tiga Tornado becomes Tiga Blast.png|Tiga Blast Tiga finishes Hudra.png Tiga Blast becomes Ultraman Tiga.png|Ultraman Tiga once again Tiga fires Zepellion Ray.png Tiga killed by Demonothor.png Tiga revives and becomes Glitter Tiga.png|Glitter Tiga Glitter Tiga vs Demonothor.png Tiga Multi shortly.png Tiga Multi becomes Dark.png Tiga Dark close.png Tiga surprised when he became Dark.png Tiga Dark angry.png Tiga Tornado fires at Hudra.png Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers ultra033_s_www_barks_jp.jpg ultra001_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Scale.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA I.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA II.jpg Tiga Hipporitto Super8.jpg Superior-Brothers_2.jpg 20110730162254.jpg Kyodai2jv0.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA III.jpg 1280_800.jpg Tiga finishes Alien Hipporito.png Tiga, Dyna & Gaia.png 8 Ultra Brothers fire their beam to Seven's Eye Slugger.png 8 Ultra Brothers's fighting stance.png Ultraman Tiga faces the dark master.png Tiga flies and punches.png Ultraman Ginga Ginga_Tiga_Dark b14.png|Tiga's profile in Ultraman Ginga. B10.png Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg TIGA-TYRANT (1).jpg TIGA-TYRANT (2).jpg Ultraman_Tiga_v_Tyrant.png TIGA-ZETTON.jpg ZETTON-TIGA.jpg Image002.jpg E1e46c51.jpg LEFT HAND PINCER.jpeg STRENG SGK.jpeg Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! GingaS 10heroes.jpg Special visual.jpg The ultra prison.png 8 Heisei Ultra.jpg Tumblr nlj946tvPB1sc31yro1 1280.jpg tiga dyna gaia s.png Tiga Dyna Gaia Ginga S.jpg Dyna Tiga & Gaia Witnessing Five King.jpg F873a692.jpg Tumblr nj6btjt8Xa1sc31yro3 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro2 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro4 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro5 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro6 1280.jpg Tumblr nio3r7m2Jq1sc31yro3 1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h46m58s131.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m15s28.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m19s111.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m35s10.png Tiga Dyna Gaia.jpg Ginga0001 - Edited.jpg Gingaslashvict ultra bros.jpg 16079392894b36cf3bf3fc6b355e90f0.jpg Movie visual.jpg.jpg 10858629 728418410611353 751579943443715298 n.jpg C 47.png Tiga Pose Ginga S.jpg Tiga Power Type vs Five King.jpg Supreme_Miracle_Power.jpg Tiga New Retsuden 9.png Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Tiga X Movie.jpg Tiga X Movie 2.jpeg Tiga Power Type vs Antlar.jpg|Tiga Power Type vs Gorg Antlar Tiga Power Type vs Antlar 2.jpeg Tiga Power Type vs Antlar 3.jpeg|Tiga breaks off Gorg Antlar's pincers TigaVSAntlar.PNG|Tiga vs Gorg Antlar TigaVSAntlar2.PNG De40sd8f4gdf.jpg Ultraman, Tiga & X.jpeg Ultraman,_Tiga_&_X_Exceed.jpg Ultraman,_Tiga,_Zero,_Nexus,_Max,_Ginga,_Victory_&_X.jpg Tiga X film.png ULTRAS-ZAIGORG.jpg Tiga fires his Zepellion Ray.png Tiga appears.png Tiga changes to Sky Type.png|Tiga changes to Sky Type Tiga changes to Power Type.png|Tiga changes to Power Type Tiga changes back to Multi Type.png|Tiga changes back to Multi Type Ultraman Orb TigaOrbGold.PNG TigaOrbRed.PNG TigaOrbRedPose.PNG TigaOrbRedPunch.PNG TigaOrbRedPunch2.PNG Taga.jpeg|Tiga at an Ultraman Orb Convention at Ultraman Festival 2016 Tiga Logo.png Ultraman Retsuden Zero Tiga Retsuden.jpg 10565255_723647154421812_3828231808145534610_n.jpg|Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Retsuden DVD Covers Cfcc0ea164 060972 450.jpg 51ohO475XJL. SY445 .jpg 071478f49f 060973 450.jpg D950318287 qvga 060974 180.jpg 51SCNY490KL.jpg 51YJBAJEGVL.jpg Dc0ac8c71b 060977 450.jpg 1f682a527b 060978 450.jpg 5160377RWEL. SY300 .jpg 1ec7ea691d 060980 450.jpg 51CEQYGESPL.jpg Ff040053b6 060982 450.jpg 51YDJASQNPL.jpg Miscellaneous Also cool Tiga.png Tiga2.jpg Tiga Avatar.jpg TIGA 001.jpg TIGA 002.jpg Tiga hshahaqj.jpg Sky Type Tiga.png Saikyou.gif ZGtrK.jpg News xlarge IMG 2298.jpg|Ultraman Tiga and Megumi Han during the launch of ULTRAMAN Manga. News xlarge IMG 1940.jpg Ultraman Tiga Tiga Dark Render 1.png Ultraman Tiga Tiga Dark Render 2.png 119963326489816321846.JPG GV AND TIGQ.jpeg Taiga Tornado.gif Under Tiga.jpeg Dank Tiga.jpeg Tiga and Kamila.jpeg SD Tiga Blast.jpeg|SD Ultraman Tiga Blast Type Fingerpuppet. Category:Images Category:Galleries